zimfandomcom-20200222-history
GIR
For Complete Filmography, see here. In the attempt to get rid of Zim, the Tallest build a SIR Unit out of spare parts. For the brain, it is loaded with garbage; bubble gum, monies and a paper clip. The SIR, claiming to be a GIR unit, is unique. Due to its lack of a proper brain, when it is given orders, it often doesn't do the right thing nor does it usually follow commands. Often times, GIR will do very unintelligent things. For instance, in the episode ZIM Eats Waffles, GIR accepts to put Dib's spy cameras in Zim's house. On occasion, GIR can actually be quite competent and obedient. This is signified by the eyes shifting to red, usually accompanied by a salute and a "Yes, sir!" His best friend is a pig who occasionally "visits" with GIR at Zim's house. Disguise Zim supplies GIR with a dog costume, including a visible zipper and stubby arms. He also has a little brother disguise, not very often used. (Seen in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever and Door to Door.) Near the end of Tak: The Hideous New Girl, GIR has a cat disguise similar to MiMi's, rather than his normal dog suit. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/gir_tshirt.jpg Bloody GIR Bloody GIR is a picture of GIR covered in blood (hence the name) that the producers snuck in, because Jhonen wanted a GIR covered in blood in an episode, but Nickelodeon prohibited this action. Since the image was already drawn, Jhonen decided to sneak in frames of bloody GIR in about every episode after the refusal. Voice GIR is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons. In the pilot episode, his voice is in HI-FI motion. In the Japanese, his voice is provided by Wasabi Mizuta. Quotes GIR: Look! I'm a mongoose! (GIR is in his dog disguise) GIR: I saw a squirrel. It was doing like this! (proceeds to act like a squirrel) GIR: I got chocolate bubble gum! GIR: Guess who made WAAAAAAAFFFFFFLES? GIR: Tell me a story about giant pigs! GIR: Aww... my bees. GIR: (sniffle)...I miss you cupcake. Miss you. GIR: Let's go to my room, pig! GIR: I'm dancin' like a monkey! GIR: Wait... if you destroyed Dib in the past, then he won't ever be your enemy, then you won't have to send a robot back to destroy him and then he will be your enemy, so then you will have to send a robot back. (GIR's head explodes.) GIR: Why? Why, my piggy? I loveded you, piggy! I loveded youuuuuu! GIR: It's got chicken legs! Yesss… GIR: Cows are my friends. GIR: Hi, floor! Make me a sammich! GIR: (on the back of Dib's head) Your head smells like a puppy! GIR: Only if you dance with me! GIR: I got monkeys in me! (Rosearik Rikki Simmons was paid to say this!) GIR: (jumping out of a turkey): It's me! I was the turkey all along! ME! GIR: These got peanuts and soap in 'em! GIR: I wants me a barrel of flies, I wants me two balls of glue TO BE MY FRIENDS. And I wants to go dancin' NAKED. And I wants... ...and a chair made-a cheese, and a table made-a cheese, and uuuhhh... Zim: GIR! Protect the base. GIR: Yes sir! (Doorbell rings) GIR: Leprechauns! (GIR does several fighting poses. He stops, and zips up his dog costume.) GIR:(watching the scary monkey show) I love this show. GIR: Can I be a mongoose dog? GIR: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom-doom-dum-doom-doom-doom, Doom-doom-doom Doom doom-dom-doom-doom-de-dum-doom-doom! Doom-doom-doom! *six months later * Doom doom-doom-de-doom-de-doom-doom doomey-dum-doom doomey-doomey-doom-doom! Zim: GIR, will you please stop singing? GIR: (holds up his hand as to silence him, then continues singing) Doom-da-doom-doom-de-doom-doom! (Low tone) Doomey-doomey-doomey-DOOM doom-de-doom doom-doom-de-doom doom-doom-doom THE END! Ooh! What's that? Doomsong! GIR: To make room for the tuna. GIR: Let's make biscuits, let's make biscuits! GIR: You gonna make biscuits? you gonna make biscuits? You gonna make biscuits? You gonna make biscuits!? GIR: This is my favorite show! No, this is my favorite show! Look, it's my favorite show. Trivia * GIR is a very strange character. He has many quotes, in which almost all of them are concidered ridiculous. * The Bloody GIR was supposed to be in an episode of Invader ZIM. However, Nickelodeon didn't allow this, thus the creators had to sneak the image through. * GIR is nominated for the 2009 Robot of the Year. *Even though GIR has a high voice, he can make it semi-low and scratchy, shown in The Nightmare Begins. When he is singing the "Doom Song", he will sing "Doomy Doomy Doomy Doom", which has a raspy, low tone to it. For [[GIR] WAVs, go here.] Also See Project GIR SIR units = References = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GIR_%28Invader_Zim%29#Zim_and_GIR Category:Main Characters